String Theory
by Mrs. Hudson Took My Skull
Summary: There is a myth that the gods tie a red string around people, connecting them to their soul mates. Paul thinks of it like imprinting,he thinks both are crap.Until one day he feels that connection. Story is a one shot,but considering making full story.


I tried not to growl as I maneuvered my way through the large crowd at Sea- Tac. I didn't understand why I had to come. What did I have to do with Emily? But Sam ordered me to tag along so I did. We were picking Emily up. She had gone home to visit her family for a little while and was now back or was supposed to be. Her flight was late, hence my agitation. I had to stifle a growl again as some bratty little kid ran into me, splattering my leg with snot and strawberry ice cream.

"Easy Paul." Sam said quietly. He reached up a steadying hand, giving my back a quick pat before withdrawing. I took comfort in the contact from my alpha. The alpha of the packs job was to make sure all ran smoothly. If I blew up in the middle of Sea- Tac at a some random kid all would not be running smoothly. Sam reached out and grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the crowd to a set of chairs. "Sit, stay." He said as he pushed my down into one of the creaky blue vinyl seats. His lips twitched humorously.

"Ha ha you're such a comedian." I said sarcastically, my words pushing out past my clenched teeth. I reached down to my leg and wiped at the quickly congealing mixture on my leg. He snorted as he tossed me a pack of tissues from his pocket. I ripped the plastic open and roughly scrubbed at my leg. I could practically feel the kid's germs swimming over my skin, making themselves at home. I really didn't like kids. I could take my niece and that was about all I could handle. She just seemed cleaner than most kids.

"Just stay here man; I'll try to see when the flight is expected to land." He said. I sighed and leaned back into the seat, throwing the used tissue at the back of his head as he walked away. He tossed me a scowl over his shoulder. As I sat there I had to continually adjust my arms and legs as they stuck to the sweaty vinyl. I sighed as I tried to get comfortable, my legs were too long. I tried stretching them out into the aisle but every time I tried I tripped people up. It was highly entertaining but I kept getting glares and annoying comments. Finally I decided to stand up and walk around. I know Sam said to sit and stay here but I couldn't help it. I needed to get up and stretch and move, he had been gone so long. What the hell was taking him? I tried craning my neck to see if I could catch a glimpse of him but I saw nothing. You would think it would be easy to spy a six foot five Quileute in a crowd. I sighed as I moved to lean against the wall nearest the seats, propping my foot up and crossing my arms, trying to appear as intimidating as possible so I would not be bothered. I didn't want a repeat of snotty mc-ice cream pants.

I stood there for five minutes completely bored out of my mind. People just kept rushing by me paying me no mind. I watched them scurry, like ants on a picnic. They were all so worried about where they needed to go. Before I could even think about delving into that deeper I was hit with the most debilitating mouth watering scent. It smelled of wild flowers, fresh paper, and charcoal. It was getting stronger by the second. I turned my head around in all directions, pushing myself off of the wall, to try and get a better feel for where this all encompassing scent was coming from. It was addicting, permeating all my senses, bringing me higher and higher. And then it was there, concentrated even stronger just to my left. I turned my head and the world stopped. Everyone was frozen except for us. No one spoke, no one breathed. Our eyes met and that was it. She stopped moving forward and stared at me. She seemed just as entranced as I was.

I studied her. It vaguely crossed my mind that she would not be the type of girl I would normally have been attracted to. She had long straight bright orange hair with blonde streaks in the front pulled up into a messy bun with pieces framing her face. She had a piercing in each dimple and many in her ears. She had many colorful tattoos to just below her elbows on each arm. She wore mostly black except for a grey cardigan rolled past her elbows, a v neck T shirt, leggings torn at the knee, and black docs. She stood there staring at me, seemingly doing what I was doing. Her eyes roamed over me, dissecting me, analyzing me. My body seemed to vibrate but it wasn't because I was about to phase it was with anticipation, her unnerving gaze made me shiver.

Her eyes drifted to mine. They were a shade of green I had never seen before. They were light, almost minty. It was gorgeous, entrancing. The way she looked at me had an almost mesmeric quality to it. I felt as if she could suggest anything to me at that moment and I would do it willingly, she had me in her control. But all at once it was over. Her attention was grabbed away from me and the world began to breathe and move again.

A girl, shorter than my orange haired beauty, grabbed her arm and started talking to her quickly while pulling trying to get her to move. She was gesturing to a gate not too far away. I glanced at the gate to see people starting to line up. They were leaving. _She _was leaving. I felt panic start to twist in my stomach like a nest of angry snakes. I needed to stop her, I needed to know her. I needed to keep her here with me, she couldn't leave. I took a step forward and felt a familiar hot hand restraining me, holding my elbow.

"I sit you down so I won't lose you and what do you do? You get up and leave." Sam said with a laugh. I try to rip my arm from his grip as my girl is being pulled away. She keeps looking at me, struggling slightly against her friend. She's biting her lip and looking at me with confused eyes. I want to go to her, I want to explain everything. I want to tell her why all of a sudden a total and complete stranger is the center of her universe.

"Whoa, where are you going? Come on man." Sam said pulling me around to face him. I can feel her gaze cutting into my back. I can feel her moving farther and farther away. It feels as if there is a string tied around the base of my spine and it is being pulled tighter and tighter, making me increasingly anxious and uncomfortable to the point of pain.

"I need to go, I have got to get her!" I said panicking, trying to turn around and get away from Sam and Emily.

"Calm down Paul! Get to whom?" Emily asked placing a placating hand on my forearm. I shake her off and whip around only to see the surrounding crowd devoid of any sign of orange. My breathing picks up, I'm practically hyperventilating. I can feel my whole body vibrating, no longer with pleasure as she looks at me, but with the threat of phasing. I just found her, my world, and I've already literally lost her.

"Paul not here. Tell me what's going on." Sam said in his Alpha voice. I whipped around and got in his face.

"I have to find her! I have to find orange! She's leaving! I need to find her!" I exclaimed hurriedly.

"Orange? Who's orange Paul?" Emily asked but I ignored her. I turned on my heel and high tailed it to the gate her friend had been pointing and gesturing too.

The painful string around my spine was pulled tight and painful, but as I moved closer to the gate it started to relax its hold, become less and less noticeable. Quickly orange came back into view, she was standing toward the front of the boarding line now. She handed her ticket to the attendant and then began walking away from the desk, she was leaving. I felt my panic rise up in my chest, a tight pressure constricting my breathing. As I felt this she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me, almost as if she had felt me and what I was feeling. We simultaneously took steps towards one another. But we were both stopped, me again by the warm hand of Sam and her by her short friend.

"Stop Sam I need her, I need to get to her." I said struggling slightly.

"Paul we need to go, you're making a scene." He started to drag me back. Similarly orange was struggling with her friend, seemingly insisting she stop and talk to me. I heard Emily gasp behind me.

"Paul did you? Did you imprint on that girl? Is that why you need to get to her?" She asked breathlessly. Instantly Sam's grip relaxed whether in shock or understanding I didn't know. I didn't look back to him. I had eyes only for her, for orange. I stepped closer and closer. I could now hear her voice.

"I'll be there in a minute Kay I swear. Just go." She insisted. Kay frowned and pulled on her arm.

"Russo no, we need to go!" Kay said. Russo? A unique name for a unique girl, it was perfect for her.

"I'll be right there! I just need to talk to him." Russo said looking at me intensely as she finally yanked her arm away from Kay. Kay's dark eyes turned to me as I stepped up to them. I stood close to Russo, not touching her, but I could feel her breath wafting across my down turned face. She was short, only came to just below my chin.

"Do you know this guy Rus?" Kay asked crossing her arms and looking me up and down disapprovingly. I didn't care though my brain was saturated with Russo's wild flower, paper and charcoal scent. I was finally near her, I could finally tell her. My eyes searched every inch of her gorgeous face. I took in the smattering of freckles across her cheeks nose and forehead over her pale white skin. I took in the green little stud in her nose that I had not been able to see from so far away. I took in her deep red pouty lips. The bottom lip was currently being pulled into her mouth as she nervously nibbled it.

"Yeah." She said vaguely. "It's-"She started, I cut in.

"Paul." I said quietly.

"Paul." She repeated. Hearing her say my name for the first time felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Seeing her luscious lips form the one syllable was both erotic and sweet perfection. My hand unconsciously reached up and just as I was about to place it gently on her soft looking cheek there was a call from the steward.

"We're leaving soon ladies you need to board." She said. Russo looked from the steward to me with panic.

"Paul, I-"but I didn't get to hear what my angel was going to say.

"Come on." Kay growled. She snatched Russo's wrist and dragged her down the hall. Russo only looked at me one more time just as she was going to turn the corner she looked over her shoulder. That one look held so much longing and want and panic. I wanted to run down the hall and grab her away from this vile Kay who obviously disliked me. And I was about to do that when I felt someone grab me and drag me away from the gate. I struggled but it was to no avail. They pulled my through the crowds to the main entrance and out onto the pavement. Finally they let me go and I began to breathe the cold air deeply, trying to simultaneously calm the panic in my quickly beating heart and stave off the pain of the string around my spine. I was shaking hard and gasping for air. I felt like I was on fire, I felt like I was having a heart attack. I placed my hands behind my head and started pacing frantically. After a few minutes of this my kidnapper spoke.

"Paul, stop!" I had to obey. I froze in place, my eyes shifting to Sam. He stood with his arms crossed and feet spread, a stern look on his face. Emily stood slightly behind him looking worriedly at me. I slowly let my hands drop and I tried taking deeper breaths rather than the quick short ones I had been taking.

But then it all fell to shit.

I felt a panic rise up in my throat like bile. A panic that was not my own. I could feel her. She was frantic, she was going insane. She felt trapped. I felt like someone was holding my hands and wrists, petting my face, I felt like someone was trying to soothe me when there was no one physically touching me. She was freaking out on the plane and someone, probably Kay, was getting her to calm down. Just then I felt like my spine shattered as it was figuratively ripped out of my back. I was unable to stand with this pain ripping through me. I could hear it, a plane taking off. She was going, going, gone.

I stayed on my knees, unmoving, unfeeling. The whole world was once again silent to me. My ears felt tight, packed, waded with thick wet cotton. My eyes felt blurred, glazed over as I stared at the crack in the sidewalk in front of me. My limbs were stiff and burning. They wanted to spring into action and run after this plane, go after my angel, my Russo. But I couldn't. My brain was no longer transmitting proper cognitive thought. It was no longer sending out signals to the rest of my body.

I barely felt it as someone lifted me to my feet and started leading me away. We walked. I don't know for how long or how far. It could have been miles it could have been days. I felt someone push me down, a warm hand placed on my head. I sat down. We were moving. We were going, going, gone.

Just like my angel, my Russo.


End file.
